Thank Goodness for Little Girls
by The Moof
Summary: Flint and Lady Jay go to Flint’s parents for Thanksgiving and Flint’s daughter Marissa gives him the idea that will eventually become Earth Defence Command.


Title: Thank Goodness for Little Girls

Author: The Moof

Feedback: Yes

Rating: PG

Main Character(s): Flint, Lady Jay, Marissa Fairborn

Summary: Flint and Lady Jay go to Flint's parents for Thanksgiving and Flint's daughter Marissa gives him the idea that will eventually become Earth Defence Command.

Notes: A lot of people think that Marissa Fairborn couldn't be Flint's daughter, but what if Marissa is his daughter from a pervious relationship/marriage before Lady Jay came along?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Flint, Lady Jay, or Marissa Fairborn, Earth Defence Command, Gen. Hawk, Duke, Optimus Prime, Autobot City, Center City, the Autobots, the Decepticons, G.I.Joe or Cobra, they are all owned by Hasbro; but I do own Flint's parents, Jodie, the news reporter and their dinner (especially the turkey).

It was a bitterly cold Thanksgiving Day in Wichita, but inside the Fairborn home, it was anything but bitter. The smell of food filled the air, the sound of laughing by Lady Jay, Flint's mother Ellen, and Flint's daughter Marissa was heard coming from the kitchen, while the random cheering or booing by Flint and his father Arnold was heard from the living room as both men watched football.

In the kitchen, Marissa was sipping her hot chocolate when Lady Jay asked how she was doing in school. That is when Marissa remembered that she brought her mid term report card to show how well she was doing in school. Running to the hallway, she searched through her backpack and found her report card walked into the living room to her where her dad was sitting and waited till the football game was over and commercials came on.

Seeing Marissa standing next to him, Flint then asked, "So what up kiddo?"

"Here's my report card Daddy. Mom says I been doing great this year and she said if I keep it up that I can go to NASA's Space Camp this summer." Said Marissa with a smile as she handed Flint her report card.

Taking the report card from Marissa; Flint looked at it and his face began to smile. Marissa was doing very well in school and he was proud of her for such. His ex Jodie was doing a fabulous job with their daughter and he wished that he was in Marissa's life more often than he currently was. His relationship with his ex-wife Jodie wasn't great, but that didn't mean that he didn't love Marissa any less. He loved his little girl and nothing or no one would tell him otherwise.

"Hay daddy, the news is saying something about the Joes." Said Marissa who was pointing to the TV as the local news aired.

"One cell of the terrorist group Cobra was foiled Monday by G.I.Joe. Who caught the group making homemade bombs and other illegal weapons from a local farm on the outskirts of Wichita. The Joes where lead by Dash Fairborn aka Flint who was born and raised here in Wichita. If you are watching Flint, we at WRKG 4 would like to thank you and the Joes for all your hard work." Said the news caster.

That's when Marissa started to cheer, "Yea! Daddy is a hero!"

"Ah, I'm not a hero." Said Flint modestly, "I did what anyone of the Joes would do."

"Don't be so modest Flint. You will always be a hero to Marissa." Said Lady Jay as she walked into the living room.

"Hay, Rissa, the news is talking about the Autobots." Said Arnold getting Marissa's attention.

Marissa's eyes widened as she quickly sat in front of the TV and listened to the news reporter's every word.

"The heroic robots, the Autobots, have started the first stages of construction of Autobot City near Center City, Oregon. The proposed date of completion of Autobot City is stated to be early next spring." Said the reporter.

"What this about a new city in Oregon?" asked Flint's mother asked as she walked into the living room.

"The Autobots are making themselves a city, Grandma." Replied Marissa as she started to stand up.

"Oh, I see." Said Flint's mom, "Well all of you better wash up. Dinner is ready."

That's when Marissa got this interesting idea. "You know what would be the coolest thing in the world daddy?"

Getting up from his chair, he asked Marissa, "What?"

"If G.I.Joe and the Autobots joined forces to stop both Cobra and the Decepticons." Said Marissa as if trying to convince her dad for a new bike for Christmas, "And I would call the EDC."

"The EDC?" Lady Jay then asked, "What does the EDC stand for?"

"EDC would stand for Earth Defence Command." Said Marissa as she ran of to wash up for dinner.

After Marissa and Flint's dad left the room, Flint and Lady Jay just stood there and that's when Jay saw the look on Flint's face and asked him, "Are you thinking what I think your thinking Flint?"

"You know what Lady Jay. I think Marissa might have given us the thing that might help everyone in the long run." Said Flint with a big grin. "When we get back to base I'll talk to Gen. Hawk and Duke about it and have them get a hold of Optimus Prime and the Autobots and see if we can get Marissa's EDC idea a reality."


End file.
